


You keep running back to him

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: It’s been three months since Minhyuk stormed out of his apartment after he'd confronted him about his relationship with Sungjae
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Male Character(s), Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You keep running back to him

**Author's Note:**

> i'm running on a tall sized cup of coffee

The first time it happened, Minhyuk knocked on his door a sobbing mess. He said that he and his boyfriend, Sungjae, had gotten in a fight ending up with Sungjae hitting him. Kihyun let him stay over that night

The second time it happened, Minhyuk came over with an obvious purple bruise on his face. He claimed that Sungjae had tossed the remote a little too hard and Minhyuk just happened to be in his way, hence the bruise that rimmed his eyes

The third time Minhyuk came over in the middle of the night, soaking wet under the rain. Sungjae had locked him out of their shared apartment because he had suspicions that Minhyuk was cheating on him. The idea of Minhyuk cheating on Sungjae was ridiculous, downright stupid, because Minhyuk only stayed out late working shitty shifts at a cafe, struggling to pay the rent by himself

Kihyun thinks Minhyuk should've noticed Sungjae’s behaviour was growing more abusive, but Minhyuk always downplayed whatever Sungjae did

And so, it happens for the fourth time, the sixth time, it happens until Kihyun runs out of fingers to count

Until one day Kihyun breaks. He’s tired, so tired of having to fix Minhyuk back up whenever he comes over with new injuries, he’s tired of having to reassure Minhyuk that he’s done nothing wrong and Sungjae is the only one to blame

“You should break up with him” Kihyun says while cleaning the droplets of blood that paints Minhyuk's lips

“Why would I do that?” Minhyuk asks

Kihyun scoffs “Because he doesn’t love you, Min”

Minhyuk looks at him confusedly “Yes he does, he just has his bad days. You don’t know what you’re talking about”

“If he loves you, you wouldn’t be coming to my place every week with different bruises on you”

Minhyuk slaps Kihyun’s hand off his face. The towel flies out of his hand and ends up on the table 

“It’s my relationship” his voice comes out hoarse and crackly

Kihyun looks at him in disbelief. What they have isn’t a relationship

“What about me, Min? I’m tired of you always coming to me to fix you and then you go crawling back to him the next second. I’m tired of having to clean blood off you, for fucks sake. You deserve so much better than what that asshole does to you”

“That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about” Minhyuk warns

Kihyun groans “Are you even listening to me? He doesn’t love you, Minhyuk. But I do”

“So that’s what this is..this is some kind of love confession and you want me to leave Sungjae just because you have a dumb crush on me?”

 _Ouch_ Minhyuk’s words peirce straight into Kihyun heart and he stumbles for words

“You know what, fuck this”

Minhyuk stands up from the couch, panting with anger. He picks up his hoodie and before Kihyun knows it he’s out the door

Kihyun slumps down on the couch feeling empty and mad. Mad at himself for prophesying his love to Minhyuk at such an awful time

It’s been three months and Kihyun hasn’t heard anything from Minhyuk. The man quit his job at the restaurant and Kihyun is pretty sure he blocked his phone number

Now it’s Christmas day and Kihyun is sulking into his bowl of cereal. He thinks about the last conversation he had with Minhyuk, wishes it went a different direction than it did

His house is littered with Christmas decorations, he looks at the two stockings that hang over the poor excuse of a fireplace. He remember three years ago, before Sungjae was ever in the picture, how he and Minhyuk would always spend Christmas together

The bell rings and Kihyun is snapped out of his train of thought. Wondering who it could be, he trudges to the front door and to his surprise it’s..Minhyuk

“I broke up with him”

The first thing he notices is that Minhyuk looks good, better than the last time he saw him. He’s not scarring any bruises or traces of blood. He looks hale and hearty

They sit in complete silence, that is until Minhyuk starts “I know I’m not the person you want to see right now especially at this time of the year-”

“Then why are you here?” he interrupts, voice coming out harsher than he means but in reality he feels ecstatic seeing Minhyuk there

He spent three long months spent doubting whether he’d see Minhyuk ever again and here he is, sitting on his couch

“To apologize”

Kihyun stays silent, hugging the mug of hot chocolate closer to him

“I was blinded by what I thought was love and I lashed out on you when you tried to help. After I stormed out, I thought over what you said and broke up with Sungjae a month later”

Before Kihyun knows it, he’s sitting right next to Minhyuk, hands on his cheek and kissing him. Minhyuk is shocked at first, a bit hesitant before his hands find its way to Kihyun’s neck

Kihyun finds that this is better than staring into his bowl of soggy cereal

**Author's Note:**

> today i learned that there is a select all button on google docs.....i've been wasting my time selecting the text manually :|


End file.
